Teach Me How to Smile Again
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: Madara, disowned by his own father and abused by his peers, is struggling to come to terms with his sexuality. Upon trying to end his life he is saved by a stranger, who introduces himself as Hashirama and offering the teen to stay with him. Living with the older male, Madara must come to terms with his own feelings, but what will happen when his past comes back to haunt him.
1. Saviour

_Well, my time is up. By the time you find this letter, I'll probably be dead. Actually, make that I will be dead. But don't be sad. I'll be in a better place, maybe. I'll always be with you, if you remember me... Keep on living for me..._

The pen scratched against the paper as he wrote his letter. He sighed, blinking a little and shaking his head before continuing. Words came more easily once he started writing. No-one would mind if he disappeared forever, right? It wasn't as if they cared about him, right? His father had yelled at him and hit him, kicking him out of the house and disowning him. He had dropped out of college, because he was sick of the comments and abuse from some of his classmates, just because he was different. They didn't care for him. He was essentially homeless and running out of money for basic things. He blinked again, wiping at his eyes as he stopped the tears. He had to finish the letter.

_Izuna. I'm sorry, so very sorry. I love you, otouto. Make sure you live, be strong and most importantly, be happy. We'll meet again someday, but for now, just live and be strong without me. I know you can do it._

Madara leaned back in the chair, blinking furiously. He had to finish the letter. He needed to say goodbye to everyone. Just for closure- he wasn't sure that they would even care anymore, but he just wanted. Why couldn't he have done this in person? Oh yeah, it was easier to say goodbye through a letter than by talking to others. Speaking to people, he'd just falter, and that would make everything so, so much harder for him. Complications. He didn't need them, he just needed to disappear, with the letter as the only evidence that he even existed.

_Dad, I'm sorry. I can't change who I am, but I wish I could have been a better son to you. Maybe things would have been different if I had turned out the way you wanted me to. Well, it's kinda too late, now. I'm gone. I'm sorry._

Madara's breath caught in his throat a little, and he shook his head. Keep calm, don't let the tears fall. But it was too late; the tears fell fast down his cheeks. Some of the drops fell onto the edges of the paper. Madara smiled sadly, closing his eyes and taking a long breath before opening his eyes. He continued writing the letter, tears still falling down his cheeks. Some of the words were smudged a little. He started to finish his letter.

_Oh, I'm shedding tears over this? Don't be sad, I'm sure that I'll always be there in your hearts, if you remember me. After all this time, I guess I was just trying to be strong for far too long. This is my final goodbye, I'm so sorry for giving up. Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't that great._

~Madara

The young man finished his letter, reading it through carefully. Good enough. Folding it delicately, he tucked the letter into an inside pocket of his jacket. He got up from his chair, making his way to the door. He couldn't do it here. Not inside. He needed a more peaceful place to stay. Madara made his way to outside, just wandering until he found the spot. The park. Beautiful and totally empty. A perfect spot. He went into the fields, leaning against an old gnarled tree. Madara looked up to the night sky, smiling sadly at the stars.

This would be the perfect setting to end his long, hard struggle with the world. More tears fell down his cheeks as he put the gun to his head. He closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly, his finger on the trigger. He counted down, pulling the trigger as soon as he reached zero. He felt himself be pushed to the ground, a soft noise escaping his lips. He could still feel everything. His breath caught a little. The gun was loaded, why was he still here? Madara flexed a hand cautiously. There was nothing in his hands. But how? He turned his head to the left, looking at the gun on the ground. It had jammed, much to his dazed surprise. Jammed from the impact of being knocked away?

The black-haired boy suddenly became aware that there was a weight on top of him. He drew his eyes away from the gun, looking up. Ruby met onyx, and he was caught in the gaze of someone almost familiar. "Hey, who…?" He made a sound of confusion as the other gripped his wrists. Well, a stranger just came up and stopped him from shooting himself, and then grabbed his arms. That wasn't exactly expected, or normal. The stranger just smiled reassuringly before replying. "I'm Hashirama, Senju Hashirama. Tobirama's brother." Madara just stared a little. There _was_ something familiar in the face. He did know Tobirama Senju; he was a guy who had been in his class and who stayed in the dorm room across from his, before he left. But, Tobirama was different- a rather stoic and cold young man, who took things way too seriously. "What were you thinking?" The voice was low, and there were notes of concern. Madara, brought out of his thoughts, blinked a little before looking away. Hashirama spoke again. "Please, talk to me." He then moved back, helping the younger male so that he was sat up.

The brunette loosened his grip slightly, staring into Madara's eyes. "Why were you… why did you want to try that?" Madara lowered his head, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks, much to his embarrassment and displeasure. Why did someone have to here, this was making it worse! He looked up to the other male. "I couldn't take it anymore…" He replied weakly, shaking his head. "I just… I can't." Hashirama shook his head, trying to be reassuring and trying to calm the raven-haired male down.

"Mada -" Hashirama said softly, but the young Uchiha cut him off. "No, Hashirama. Everything is just... Nobody would even care if I just disappeared..." The young male stopped talking as Hashirama put a hand over his mouth, giving the older male another startled look. Madara pushed the Senju's hand away. "Why would they care? All I am to most people is a punching bag… or a disappointment." Hashirama took the younger male's hand. His tone was calm and gentle, but firm. "Madara, listen to me. Whatever's happened, don't let it get to you. People care. You just need to talk to someone." The brunette replied, looking into Madara's startled eyes. "It might not seem like it, but I promise. There _are_ people who care." He insisted.

"Why… why would they…?" Madara shook his head- he didn't believe it. Hashirama just sighed, standing up. He slid the gun out of the Uchiha's reach as he did so, taking his hands and helping Madara to his feet. "Come over to mine, okay?" Madara just nodded in response, glancing to the gun as it was moved away. He then fixed his eyes to the other's face. Hashirama smiled gently and walked off, stopping and glancing back to make sure the other was following. Madara walked forwards, towards the Senju. He was led to a car, a well-cared-for red Toyota Prius. The brunette opened the door for his passenger, and Madara went into the car. Hashirama sat in the driver's seat, glancing to the other with a slight smile before starting the car, driving off.

"Yeah, so Tobi mentioned you just dropping out, about a week ago," Hashirama mentioned as he drove, glancing to the younger male in the passenger seat. "He said you were having a hard time and that nobody had heard from you in a while..." Madara remained silent, just nodding his head slowly. An awkward silence fell between the two, and this silence remained until Hashirama pulled up outside his house. He opened the door and stepped out. "Come on," He said, opening the door to the passenger's side. Madara stepped out cautiously, still trying to avoid the other's gaze. The Senju shut the doors, and led the other inside. "Make yourself at home," He said, glancing to the younger male with a warm smile, motioning to the couch. Madara nodded slowly, going to sit down. "You want anything? Beer, coffee…?" The Uchiha shook his head. The brunette went to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer before coming back to the lounge, sitting in the chair across from Madara.

"I want to know why," Hashirama said softly, looking to the other. Madara shifted nervously and looked down, but the Senju continued. "I want to help you, Mada, but I can't do much if I don't know what's wrong." The younger male bit his lip, trying not to let his tears fall. Hashirama put a hand on the other's shoulder gently, softening his voice a little. "Madara, please talk to me." The other stared at the floor silently for a moment before he started to speak.  
"I… I got kicked out of home and I dropped college. I have nowhere to go." He admitted quietly. "My dad pretty much disowned me." Hashirama narrowed his eyes a little, a little shocked. From what Tobirama had said, Madara was a hard-working kid, if a little quiet and shy. No reasons to be kicked out. "Why would he do that?" The brunette asked, fixing his onyx gaze on the other. Madara kept his eyes on the floor.

"He… well, found out that I was... um… that I had no attraction to girls…" Madara looked nervously to the other. Hashirama's face was impassive. Weren't parents supposed to be there for their child, no matter what? Of course, he knew that it wasn't the same in all places, but surely a parent should care for their child? Madara's eyes were on the brunette, biting his lip as the other had a stony expression. "Hashirama…?" The young male froze up a little as the other suddenly wrapped his arms around him, comfortingly.

"Mada, it's okay." Hashirama replied softly, pulling away to look at him. Madara looked confused. The brunette carried on. "You can stay here, if you've got nowhere else to go." The Uchiha tilted his head, his tone apprehensive as he spoke. "You mean it…? Even if I'm…" Hashirama laughed softly, ruffling the other's hair gently. "Madara, it doesn't matter what sexuality you have. You're still a person, and I want to help you," He responded gently. Madara flushed, bowing his head. "Ah, thank you, Hashirama." The brunette smiled, standing up. "Ah, you can just call me Hashi, if you want."


	2. Settling

It had been a few weeks since Madara had been staying at his place, and Hashirama was slowly becoming slightly exasperated by this young man. Madara seemed to be very fastidious and generally hard to deal with. But the Senju graciously accepted it, making sure to help Madara in any way he could. The Uchiha often got annoyed with him at attempts to help.

"Hashirama-san, stop babying me," Madara growled. After around three months, the teen had become annoyed of Hashirama's apparent over-affection. The Senju pouted slightly, before gently tapping the other on the nose with a wooden spoon he had been using to make the mix for a strawberry meringue. "Mada, I promised to help you out. Oh, do you like meringue, by the way? I've been on a dessert making spree and I'm not sure what you liked…"

"I don't like sweets," Madara said, wrinkling his nose and wiping the strawberry meringue mix that had gotten on his face. Hashirama gasped dramatically at Madara's confession, but then chuckled. "Oh, I guess I'll have to eat this all by myself then," He pouted, feigning a sort of depression. "At least I exercise otherwise I'd probably weigh a ton." Madara just shrugged. "You should really think about that before you start cooking, idiot," He responded.

Hashirama then laughed softly. "Are you sure you won't want some later?" He offered, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I never met a person who totally didn't like sweets." Madara just scoffed. "I'm sure, Hashirama," He stated. Hashirama just nodded. "If you say so," The Senju replied, going back into the kitchen to resume his baking. "I'll leave you some just in case you do want it after all." Once Hashirama had left the room, Madara licked his fingers, tasting the strawberry mix. He blushed faintly, then went off to do his own thing.

Living with Hashirama, as much as the other nagged and hounded him about everything, was actually really pleasant. Of course, the first few weeks had been awkward and Madara had been rather snippy at him. But Hashirama was actually the first person who had actually shown him kindness. Except for Izuna. But then again, Izuna still wasn't fully aware. Madara had been afraid of telling his younger brother of his sexuality because of not wanting to lose the only person who treated him kindly. But maybe he should have told him. Hashirama had assured him, during some of the worse times, that if Izuna cared and loved him then he wouldn't mind who Madara loved, even if it wasn't considered "normal" by anyone else.

Madara sighed lightly, playing with the cat. Hashirama was indeed very much like an overbearing yet well-meaning mother. Well, how he'd imagine such a mother, at the very least. His own mother died when Izuna was around three years old, and his stepmother wasn't a very caring or warm lady. But, there was warmth here, staying with Hashirama.

The Senju was someone who he genuinely liked, and who genuinely appeared to like him. Madara had never felt more welcome in a place before, especially after the past few years of being unwanted and disgraced just for one thing he couldn't really control and could not actually change about himself. Maybe it was due to the fact that when he was found by the other that Hashirama had been the one to save him, it was pretty late out, but Hashirama seemed sincere about helping him out.

Even if he tried to push the other away, the rather cheerful Senju was still actually trying to help him. Hashirama was the one who would comfort him whenever he had struggled to keep from hurting himself. He would hold him and comfort him. And no matter how many times he was pushed away, Hashirama would keep helping him out. Madara had felt bad once he'd calmed down. This man was seriously trying so hard to care for him. Hashirama didn't have to care, and he could just so easily kick him out on the streets.

A weird thing was that he'd never seen the brunette raise a hand or his voice. Never used violence. Whenever Mada had done something wrong or made a mistake, Hashirama would just chastise him gently, but never too seriously. But that was something that Madara was grateful for.

Hashirama continued to make the meringues, putting them into the oven and humming lightly, thinking. It had been around three months now since Madara had come to live with him, and he felt like the kid was what he needed. Someone to talk to and someone to help out. Tobirama only came around every so often, and even then it was awkward at best, with the younger brother berating the other for whatever decision he had made currently. But Madara never really complained much. Not seriously complaining, at the very least. And the Uchiha was cute, the brunette had decided. Cute and good company. Hashirama hummed as he moved about the kitchen, preparing the strawberries for when the meringues were ready.

As Hashirama cut the strawberries, he chuckled as he realised they looked like hearts. Maybe he could show them to Madara, but then the teen would probably give him a weird look and call him stupid again. A slight flush came over his cheeks and he shook his head. How silly was he to feel all fluttery like a young teen just at the thought of Madara and hearts. Silly.

As Hashirama continued to move about, he thought about the things he had learnt about Madara. The boy was around eighteen, and his brother was a couple of years younger, having turned sixteen in February. Madara enjoyed really spicy foods for some reason, and his favourite animals were cats. The Uchiha had quickly befriended his own cat, Gin and he was often seen petting the grey tabby kitten. He chuckled to himself, blinking a little and trying to will his blush away.

Why was he thinking about all of this? They were just friends, more like acquaintances. And Madara was still quite young, and Hashirama was aware that he was reluctant to embrace his sexuality. The Senju didn't see how sexuality mattered, but he had always just gone off with the principle of "love is not restricted by gender". But he knew not everyone thought like he did.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He wasn't in love with Madara, they'd only known each other for three months, and they were just friends. Madara would probably want someone his own age or younger probably. The oven beeped finally and Hashirama carefully took out the tray of meringues, carefully adorning them with some of the cut strawberries. He tossed some into a blender with some vanilla and a little honey, making strawberry sauce.

He smiled proudly. "Mada, come here," Hashirama called from the kitchen. Madara sighed, petting Gin's ears and putting the cat back on the ground, heading to where Hashirama was. The cat followed at his heels, brushing against his and Hashirama's legs, meowing for food. Hashirama chuckled. "One minute, Gin," He said, showing Madara the strawberry meringues.

The Uchiha blinked a little, mildly impressed. Though, being bad at cooking meant that he would be impressed by those who were good at it. "Well, they look pretty good," Madara admitted. Hashirama smirked slightly. "Now, are you _really_ sure you don't want one, Mada? They're not too sweet, I promise." The Uchiha blushed as the other nudged him gently. "Hn," He sighed after a while. "I'll take one. If it is too sweet for me though, then I won't eat any more of them."

Hashirama grinned, taking one of the meringues and plating it up, handing Madara a spoon. "I'm glad you're willing to try it, at the very least," He responded with a gentle smile. The Uchiha flushed faintly, turning away as he took a spoonful. "Yeah, yeah," He stared at it for a few moments, before placing the spoonful in his mouth. Madara swallowed, glancing over to Hashirama, who was watching him eagerly.

"Hm, it's okay," He responded, continuing to eat the rest of his meringue. Hashirama chuckled softly, secretly pleased that Madara seemed to be enjoying it. The raven-haired male glanced to him, raising an eyebrow slightly. "What?" He questioned. The brunette just ruffled the younger's hair. "Oh, nothing. I'm just happy that you're enjoying it, Madara." Madara blushed, swiping at the other's hand as his hair was ruffled. Hashirama smiled gently. A few months back, the raven-haired male would lash out more fiercely if he was touched. He was glad to see the other finally starting to settle and relax in his presence.

Meanwhile, back at Madara's old dorms, a young male was wandering, knocking on doors and asking about his older brother. When he had arrived, the boy had found Madara's dorm was actually empty and so he wanted to know where the Uchiha had gone, asking classmates and dorm mates. Most hadn't given him an answer, or just called him awful names and slammed the door in his face, much to his distress. A white-haired male was walking down the halls, returning from a night lecture and bumping into the boy.

The dark-haired boy fell back, landing on his butt and making a slight sound of pain. The snowy-haired male put his bag down carefully, leaning down to help the kid up, studying the boy calmly. "You're a little young to be wandering this place," He stated. The kid nodded. "Ah, I know, sir. But I'm looking for my older brother. Do you know him? Madara Uchiha? Last time I talked to him… he was here…" He frowned slightly. The older male raised an eyebrow slightly. "Who are you, kid? Madara's not here anymore," He explained.

"He's not here? Do you know where he went?" The younger asked, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, Izuna Uchiha is my name." The snowy-haired male raised an eyebrow. Madara had mentioned a younger brother plenty of times. And the kid looked like Madara. "Name's Tobirama. Senju Tobirama," He introduced himself. "And I do know where your older bro is. He's living with my own older brother, Hashirama. He dropped out of college around three or four months back, due to issues."

Izuna nodded, listening to the older teen speaking and sighing. "Ah, so you know where Madara is now? I'm worried about him. He hasn't tried to contact me in a long time and he won't pick up his phone…" Tobirama nodded slowly, looking to the kid. "I do. It's about thirty minutes away by car, longer by foot. I don't want a kid like you walking alone, especially when it's dark out. I could take you there, if you want."


	3. Soft Words

After helping Hashirama clean up and eat the meringues, the young Uchiha had laid out on the couch, reading a magazine and dangling some ribbon for Gin to chase after and paw at. He glanced up as he heard the shrill ring of the doorbell, but just went back to his magazine. "Mada could you get the door, please?" The brunette called from the kitchen, finishing up the cleaning of the kitchen.

Madara sighed a little, getting up and making his way to the door, grumbling and sighing as he threw the door open, his eyes instantly meeting with familiar onyx eyes. "I-Izuna…?" The older Uchiha blinked a little, biting his lip as the younger cheerfully greeted him, instantly embracing him. "Good evening, Mada-nii," Izuna smiled gently to his brother. "Ah, can I come in?" He tilted his head to the side.

Madara nodded, leading the other to sit down. He spared a glance to Tobirama, who just asked about Hashirama and turned away. "He's in the kitchen," Madara responded with a shrug, turning his attentions to the young ravenette sat on the couch. Izuna smiled as Madara sat down next to him. "I haven't seen you in a while," The younger male said softly, turning to his brother.

"I was so worried and so I went to find you. Then Tobi said you were living with his big brother and so he brought me here," Izuna explained gently. Madara nodded and smiled. "Ah, I'm glad he did," The elder responded, glancing to the snowy-haired male. Tobirama just shrugged. "You wouldn't want a kid out at this late. Not 'round college."

Madara simply nodded. "Ah, that's true. Thanks, Tobi. You should come around more often. Lucky I haven't killed your brother yet. All he does is talk and talk and mother me and stuff." Tobirama just raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Eh, maybe if I wasn't so busy with college and my job. Sucks to be you, huh?" He responded calmly, putting his hands in his pockets.

Izuna watched the two interact, before tugging lightly on his brother's sleeve. Madara turned to him instantly. "Why did you leave college, nii-san…? Tobi said you were having issues…" Madara shot a glare at the white-haired male, who shrugged and leant back against the wall. The older Uchiha sighed. "Well, Izuna… I was kind-of being bullied. And dad disowned me practically. You weren't there were you…?" Izuna shook his head.

"Why did he kick you out?" Izuna's look of concern made Madara turn away. He didn't want to tell Izuna, afraid that his brother would push him away like most of the others. "Nii-san, please speak to me…" Izuna took his brother's hands. "Izuna, do you know when people are attracted to those who are the same gender…?" The younger male nodded. "Yeah," He responded.

Madara sighed. "Well, I am one of those people." He glanced up to see Izuna's reaction. The younger Uchiha was still smiling, and had actually burst out laughing. Madara frowned, glancing away. "Madara, do you really think I'd cast you aside just 'cause of that?" The elder glanced to his brother. Izuna continued to speak. "Ah, you said dad doesn't like it, but he's old-fashioned and stuff. But really, nii-san. I don't see how loving another boy makes you any less of a person. You're still Madara, of course."

Izuna embraced the other tightly, laughing softly. "I still love you. You're my brother and if you want to have a boyfriend, then go ahead." Madara just blinked slowly, trying to keep his tears back. He embraced the younger male tightly. Izuna rubbed his brother's back, comforting him gently. Hashirama had come out of the kitchen finally, tilting his head at the smaller boy who looked like Madara.

He then saw his younger brother, embracing him. "Tobi!" He pouted slightly as the snowy-haired male pushed him away slightly. "Hashirama stop hugging me. You're a grown man, act like it." The brunette sighed at his brother's words. "Just 'cause I am, doesn't mean I can't be affectionate to people I like and care about," He pointed out. Tobirama simply shrugged. "Well, it would help if you were more mature." Hashirama laughed loudly, causing the two Uchiha to stare at him. Madara looked annoyed; Izuna looked mildly confused and intimidated.

"Um, hello there?" The young Uchiha said, looking over the tall brunette. Even if he stood up, Izuna was sure he would only reach to the guy's shoulder at most, and that was a scary thought. Hashirama smiled warmly. "Ah hello. You must be Madara's little brother, Izuna." Izuna nodded in response and smiled a little. This man seemed to be pretty nice, he could understand why Madara would choose to stay with.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." He responded. Hashirama chuckled gently. "Ah, no need to call me sir. I'm Hashirama." Izuna nodded. "Oh, so you're the man who's looking after nii-san," He said to himself, nodding and smiling. "Thank you for helping him, Hashirama." The brunette just smiled gently. "It's not a problem. I'm really glad for Madara's company. Tobi rarely visits." The white-haired male shrugged. "Seems I may end up doing so, if the kid wants to see his brother at ridiculous times of the night," Tobirama commented with a shrug. "Or if he ends up staying here all day."

Izuna smiled gently, looking to Tobirama. "Ah, you would bring me here to visit Madara?" He tilted his head. Tobirama nodded. "You're not as bad as you look, Tobi~" He teased. The white-haired male stared at the younger, his cheeks flushing faintly. He turned away with a 'Hn' sound, crossing his arms over his chest. Izuna laughed lightly, turning his attentions back to Madara.

Hashirama soon joined the two and they talked with each other, telling each other about their home lives and childhood. Tobirama soon warmed, sitting on the couch, watching the glances Madara and Hashirama would send to each other, raising an eyebrow slightly at them. After a while, Izuna yawned, looking to the clock. "Ah, I gotta go," He stood up, glancing to Tobi nervously as he walked to the door.

Tobirama nodded, getting up to follow the other. It was even later now, and he was feeling slightly protective of the younger teen. "I'll see you later, Hashirama," He responded with a shrug. Izuna waved to his brother and to the older male. "It was nice to see you, Mada-nii. And nice to meet you too, Hashirama~" He then let himself be led out of the house and to the car, sitting down.

"Ah, I'm glad Hashirama is looking after Madara," He mumbled, glancing to the other. Tobirama nodded, glancing to the other. "Ah, Hashirama's always been pretty soft-hearted I guess. It could be a flaw of his, but then again, he can handle himself if it all goes south." Izuna nodded, smiling. "Well, he is very patient at least, to be able to handle Madara all the time." He laughed a little. The two talked briefly until Tobirama pulled up outside of the Uchiha's home.

"Thanks, Tobi," He smiled, getting out of the car. He paused, writing down his number and handing it over. "Call me whenever you're heading over to Hashirama's home, okay?" He waved a hand as he left the car, going up the path and into the house. Once he was inside, Tobirama drove back to Hashirama's home. He was met at the door by Hashirama, who yawned.

"Ah, you came back, huh, Tobi? Well, Mada's sleeping so we gotta be quiet, okay?" He led the younger male to the couch, making some tea for them and sitting down. "So, you have a soft spot for Mada's brother, hm? Usually you're not so helpful to other people." Tobirama shrugged. "Kid was going to walk thirty or so minutes on his own in the dark. And he's not the biggest of kids. He looked barely fifteen. Wouldn't you help him out?"

"Ah, I guess so," He nodded and smiled gently. "See? You're fluffier than people think, Tobi~" Hashirama nudged the younger, who shrugged. "Anyway, Hashirama… About Madara living with you these days. It's been around three months or so now, you know," Tobirama said, raising an eyebrow. "You seem to be rather fond of him." Hashirama's cheeked flushed and he scratched his cheek.

"Well, Madara is really pleasant, even if he has some bad days." Tobirama looked to the elder. "What do you really feel?" The question threw the brunette off-balance somewhat. "What do I really feel…? Well. Madara is quite an attractive young man, and I really wish I could make him open up to me. Because I think I have feelings for him."

Tobirama simply nodded. He had heard this before from his brother. "Are you sure he feels the same this time?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well… no… but I won't force him. Being friends isn't so bad. He's still so young, so I guess I want to let him decide…" Tobirama just put a hand to his shoulder. "Be careful, brother. Madara is the kind of mixed signals. Don't ever assume anything."

Hashirama laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can determine whether or not it's just a mixed signal or a joke. And Madara would understandably be shy of any feelings, because he was hurt for his sexuality so any feelings for other males, he would be hiding. I wish he'd open up more to me. I'd like to get to know him even better."

Madara had only decided to sneak down for a glass of water, but he had heard his name mentioned and hid himself behind the wall, listening carefully to them. Hashirama was fond of him? Well, that was obvious. As he listened more, his cheeks heated up. He was attractive? And Hashirama had feelings for him? This had got to be a joke, but they weren't aware Madara was there.

People told the truth when the subject was apparently not around, or so he had been told. Madara hadn't been aware that the older male had felt this way. He had assumed the other was straight too, with the random rambles about some Mito girl. But this information was new. And it made his heart flutter slightly. What did this mean? He watched the two males head to the door, Tobirama saying goodbye before leaving. Hashirama had sat back down on the couch. Madara quietly made his way up the stairs to go back to bed, though his cheeks flushed and his heart was beating so fast.

From what he heard, Hashirama liked having him around because he held feelings for him. He was conflicted. He had wanted to be more than friends, but surely this was too good to be true.


	4. Safety

"_Madara, what is the meaning of this?" Tajima looked to his son coldly. The younger Uchiha gulped a little, unsure of what his father was talking about. He had not expected his father to open the door just as he pressed his lips to his companion's. The other boy just looked confused, and Madara's cheeks paled slightly, afraid. "I… I'll see you later, Takeshi…" The Uchiha responded quietly, walking past his father and into his house. _

_Izuna peeked out from the top of the stairs, worried as he witnessed yet another argument between his older brother and his father. "I raised you better than to be some prissy fag!" Tajima snapped and Madara growled slightly in response. "Why is it so fucking bad that I love a guy?" The older male raised a hand, backhanding the boy across the face. Madara reeled back, his cheek going red. He stared at his father blankly, before shoving past the older male to storm upstairs, slamming the door before breaking down, sobbing quietly._

The raven-haired male sat up in his bed, sighing and rubbing his eyes. Why had he dreamt about that moment? The first time his dad had found him kissing another guy, and the time he was found out to prefer guys. Things had gone quite bad after that. Breaking up with that Takeshi boy and trying not to focus too much on love. But of course, things didn't go so well and it all went bad.

He was teased and pushed around due to his sexuality and it had gotten to the point where he was trying to find ways to forget about it. Drinking, taking pills and even taking sharp objects to his skin. Of course, no-one ever saw the scars. Not even Izuna. And then came the final argument, where he was practically disowned and kicked out. The last straw, the one that broke the camel's back. He had tried to end his life, but he had been stopped.

_Saved._

And now it all came to the present time. Living with Hashirama had been so much better for him in the long run, it seemed. He had even managed to stop hurting himself with the help of the brunette Senju. Hashirama had seemed really intent on helping him through everything. A blush spread across pale cheeks as he thought about that Senju. Thoughts of him always seemed to end up flustering the young Uchiha, but he managed to keep them hidden for the most part. He hoped so, at the very least. Though after overhearing the older male, talking to his brother about his feelings last night, he was hopeful. Hopeful and a little shy still.

What if it had been a joke?

Madara shook his head, stretching and getting up. He picked up the note and read it. Oh, Hashirama was out grocery shopping. Well, that would take quite some time, the Uchiha supposed. Maybe he'd go out for a walk around town, just to stretch his legs. Of course, Madara left a note on the table, just in case Hashirama came back and he was still out.

He didn't want the other to worry too much about him, after all. So, he grabbed his coat and went out, walking along the streets and generally avoiding most people. And they avoided him too, for the most part. The Uchiha walked along the street, looking around at the shops and wondering if he should go buy something new. He didn't need more clothes, but it was nice to look for new stuff.

Green eyes were watching the young Uchiha from across the street, and the man approached Madara. A gasp left the Uchiha's lips as he looked up. He remembered the older male. "Takeshi…?" He stared at the other. "Long time, no see, eh? You've changed a bit, Mada-chan," Takeshi tilted his head, smiling a little as he let his eyes wander over Madara, taking in his appearance.

The Uchiha shifted a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable from the other's gaze. "Eh, not that much. My hair just got longer," He shrugged. Takeshi chuckled, putting a hand against the wall, blocking the younger male's path. "So, I heard you got kicked out by your old man, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Madara stiffened slightly.

"Yeah, I got kicked out," He responded defensively. "But I'm living with a friend now." Takeshi's grin widened as he looked to the other. "Oh? Well, you're free to pursue your own wants freely now, then?" He asked with a tilt of the head. Madara simply nodded, frowning slightly. "And your point is…?" Takeshi put his lips to the other male's, catching the Uchiha in a heated kiss.

Madara panicked somewhat, pushing the blond away from him. "What the hell?" He growled a little. Takeshi just huffed a little. "You were really into me back then. Don't you want to get back with me?" Madara just huffed a little. "I'm already seeing someone now," He responded, tilting his head up. It was a lie, but Madara wasn't exactly comfortable of getting back with Takeshi, who had simply abandoned him as soon as everyone had started to ridicule and taunt the young Uchiha.

Takeshi looked scandalised. How dare this brat refuse him like that? "Tch, I call bullshit, Mada-chan. Who would want you, really?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, smirking coldly. Madara just growled at the other, smacking the wandering hands away from him and making to walk off. "You're wrong. And I'm not into you anymore. Sorry, but it does happen," He responded, pausing as his hand was grabbed, his wrist held in a vice grip.

"Madara, get back here." The Uchiha pulled his hand away, glaring at the other. "I am not yours, and I do not appreciate being treated as something that belongs to you!" He snapped. "Now, leave me the fuck alone before I punch you in the face." Madara walked off quickly, in the direction of home.

Once he had arrived home, the Uchiha stormed in, ignoring the brunette who had stood up to greet him. Madara slammed the door to his room, a slight scream of anger muffled by a pillow. How dare he? How dare that bastard assume such things and demean him like that? Of course people would want him. Surely it was obvious if he had found a place to stay and people who would treat him with respect.

A knock at the door made him look up, and he soon heard Hashirama's voice, soft and concerned. "Mada, is everything okay?" The brunette asked. Upon hearing no answer, Hashirama opened the door slowly and quietly, frowning slightly as he saw the younger male sat on the bed, looking slightly ruffled and upset.

The Senju sat on the bed, looking to Madara quietly, before opening his arms to the other. Madara hesitated for a few moments before leaning against Hashirama, letting the other embrace him. "What's wrong?" The brunette asked quietly, stroking Madara's hair. The raven-haired male just sighed.

"I ran into an ex who wanted to get back together…" Hashirama tilted his head at the other's words. "Isn't that a good thing?" He asked, and the Uchiha shook his head. "Not when you like someone else and then that ex tries to blackmail you by saying no-one else wants me. It's not true… at least I think it's not true… but it still hurts a little to think about it, you know?" He glanced up to the other.

Hashirama suddenly held the other at arm's length, his hands on the other's shoulders. There was an oddly serious look on the Senju's face as he spoke to the other, but his tone was still gentle. "Madara, never ever think that nobody wants you. Because I can assure you, that there are a lot of people who care for you and who think you are worth it." Madara looked startled, and Hashirama pulled the other close, rubbing the other's back. "Do you want me to tell you a little secret, Madara?" The Senju whispered to the other, smiling gently to the younger male. Madara glanced up to the other, tilting his head. "What is it?"

"Well…" Hashirama's cheeks went a little pink as he spoke. "I really like you, Madara. I think you're a wonderful and beautiful person, and I wish you could see that yourself. Because I love you and I want to see you happy. Madara's cheeks had gone pink as he listened to the other's confession and he stared at the other with wide eyes. Hashirama stopped talking, his own cheeks flushing as he glanced to the younger male. "Ah, yeah… it's silly, but it's all true-" Hashirama blinked as the other threw himself at him, holding onto him.

"Mada…" The Uchiha just buried his face into the other's shoulder, trying to find his voice. "You really feel that way, huh…?" He questioned quietly. "Of course, Madara." Madara nodded, smiling a little. "Ah, I'm glad," He responded, Hashirama tilting his head at the other's words. Madara glanced up to the other. "I'm glad that you feel that way. Because… I really like you too, and I thought it was silly… but yeah. I love that you're always there for me… even when I pushed you away in the first month…"

Hashirama listened to the other, smiling gently. How cute Madara looked with pink cheeks. He gently took the other's face into his hands, resting his forehead against Madara's. The brunette decided to try something, hoping that the other wouldn't be scared off by it. Hashirama gently moved his lips closer to the younger male's, watching as Madara closed his eyes, lips parting slightly.

Hashirama closed the distance between them, holding the younger male close to him. Madara froze in his arms for a few short moments before relaxing, and Hashirama felt the other's arms wrap around him once more. Hashirama pulled away after a while, smiling gently as he watched Madara stare at him, wide-eyed and rosy cheeked.

The older male then gasped. "Oh! I forgot, I had been out shopping, but I bought you something," He responded with a slight nod and a chuckle. He led the younger male downstairs, happily showing the other the ingredients he had bought. "I found the things you said were needed for inarizushi. It took a while, but I managed it. You did say that it was your favourite food, right?" He smiled a little, watching Madara's expression brighten.

The Uchiha just laughed a little. "Ah, it is," He nodded in response, looking to the other. "You should help me make it," Hashirama offered with a smile. Caught up in their conversation and cooking, the two didn't notice the shadowy figure that moved away from the window.


	5. Stolen

Madara had been living with Hashirama for around six months now, and their relationship had been going on steadily for two. When Hashirama and Madara told their brothers about their budding relationship, Tobirama and Izuna had simply shared a rather knowing glance, before congratulating the couple. And with that, the two had settled down quite nicely and everything had fallen perfectly into place.

Madara had never felt this happy, and his well-being had improved greatly. Though of course, there had been the slight worries at the back of his mind. There were missed calls and texts on his phone, all from the same person. Someone he wished would leave him alone now he was taken. Madara still was reeling from the encounter from that day. The Uchiha hoped he could push the memories of his ex to the past, for complete peace of mind. After all, Madara had decided to indulge in himself, with Hashirama's encouragement. And the brunette Senju was the one who made him the happiest. The one who had saved him and the one that he loved.

It was an autumn evening and Madara had decided to go grocery shopping for Hashirama. The other needed some time to rest, and the young Uchiha had decided to help his lover out more.

_Lover._

The word seemed really odd, but it made Madara's lips quirk up slightly as he thought about it. Humming along, he resisted the urge to swing the bags around as he walked along the street. He didn't want anything to be broken or damaged, after all. Humming lightly, he was unaware of being watched. Madara glanced up to the sky, frowning slightly and shivering.

It always got so dark quickly around this time of the year. Sighing lightly, he continued on his way, not noticing the shadows following him or the person approaching until he was grabbed by the arm. He struggled against the other, a cry of surprise leaving his lips as he dropped the bags, the contents spilling across the pavement. As he was thrown into the back seat of a car, he hit his head, everything going black as he passed out.

Groaning, he blinked a little, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He gasped a little, spotting his captor. "You-" Madara's words were stopped by the lips pressing to his, his lip being cut as the other bit at it. "I told you, Mada-chan. _You are mine_. And if you try to refuse me, it only makes me want you more," The blond growled, emerald eyes narrowed. A wolfish smirk was on the older male's lips.

"You better fucking let me go," Madara growled. "Takeshi." He reeled back as he was slapped. Takeshi then tossed the other aside, stepping on the other's chest. "Why would I let go of my possessions? And how dare you even try to go to someone else…" He growled, and Madara winced as the blond kicked him in the side before pulling him up by his hair. Takeshi dragged Madara and tossed him onto the old mattress. Madara tried to get up, but the older male kicked him down once again. "I'm going to teach you who you belong to, you fucking whore." The blond snarled.

The Uchiha cried out as Takeshi moved to be on top of him, forcefully pulling off his shirt. Madara growled, kicking out and trying to push the other off of him. This caused the other to backhand him hard across the face. The raven-haired male winced at the stinging pain in his reddening cheek. Takeshi leered at him, gripping his jaw tightly, fingers marking the Uchiha's pale skin.

"Now, stop fucking trying to resist, because we all know you enjoy taking it," He stated with a cold smirk. Madara struggled, spotting the knife in the other's hand. He gulped a little, crying out as the blade was dragged across his flesh. "W-H-O-R-E…" Takeshi continued to carve the letters into the other's pale skin, ignoring the cries that left Madara's lips. He leant back, observing his handiwork with a sadistic smirk. His hands traced over the cut letters. He then smirked, using the knife to cut open Madara's pants, pulling them off and tossing them aside. Madara struggled more, kicking out. His mind was in a blind panic, everything going blank.

Takeshi just laughed, grabbing at the other and kissing him forcefully, before pulling the other's boxers down his legs, moving down to kiss and bite at the other's inner thigh. Madara shifted and hissed, biting his lip to stop more obscene sounds from leaving him. He hated his body, how it would respond to such stimuli, even if it was unwanted.

"Stop it…!" He kicked out at the other, but his leg was grabbed and Takeshi just gave a smug grin. "See, you do want this. What a slut. Tsk, what would that brown haired idiot think if he saw you like this," The blond said with a cold laugh. Madara paused, his eyes going wide, a fear taking him at thoughts of what Hashirama would think. He opened his mouth to scream curses at the other, gagging a little as fingers were forced roughly into his mouth. "Suck," Takeshi ordered, but Madara simply bit at them roughly, refusing to give in to the other's commands. The blond just shrugged. "Okay then, but don't blame me if you hurt more."

Madara cried out as fingers were forced into his entrance, thrust in and out. Those fingers were soon pulled out and replaced by something bigger. There was no time to adjust before the blond started to move in and out of him, slamming into his entrance without care for the other. Madara had to grit his teeth to keep himself from crying out in pain, lashing out and trying to push the other off of him.

"Stop it!" Takeshi just growled, pinning the other's wrists above his head, increasing his pace and becoming rougher. Panic threatened to overtake Madara and he could feel himself starting to feel dizzy and slightly sick. But the pain kept him awake. A cry of fear left his lips as he felt the other's hand roughly grab and stroke at his length. Shame soon filled him at his body's betrayal. He did not enjoy this at all, and he _really_ hated how his body had reacted to the stimuli. Madara closed his eyes, his muscles tensing up before he came, spilling his seed over their stomachs.

Back at home, Hashirama paced around, checking the clock periodically. Madara had said he'd only be out for a couple of hours, but now it was six hours since he left to go shopping. The young Uchiha was usually quite reliable, being quite a perfectionist at times when it came to such things. He had tried calling the other many times, but only got the voicemail.

Where was he? Where was Madara? Hashirama knew that the younger male wouldn't just leave him without a single word. Or would he? In all of the six months he had known Madara, surely the younger male wasn't like that, but it hadn't been that long. Only half a year. Compared to other relationships, this one had been temporary. His attention was then caught by the sound of the phone ringing. He picked it up, tilting his head and frowning slightly at the distressed tones of Madara's younger brother. "Izuna, Izuna… calm down, please, I can't make out what you're saying…" He responded calmly, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing a little.

On the other side of the phone, Izuna was panicking. He had tried to call his brother, as he always made sure to do. Only this time, there was no response from his older brother. And this had sent the young Uchiha into a panic. Tobirama was with him, trying to help the other, trying to reassure the younger male that Madara would be fine. Maybe he was just busy.

The snowy-haired male had prompted the younger to call up Hashirama for confirmation of Madara's whereabouts. But Izuna had ended up talking too fast, and the other didn't seem to understand what he was saying. He tried again, questioning the other about where Madara was, though he was still panicking. Izuna had to hand the phone over to Tobirama, the calmest of the pair, to explain what was going on.

"Have you seen your boyfriend recently, Hashirama? The kid's freaking out because Madara's missed out on his calls today," He stated. Izuna nibbled at his lower lip, looking hopefully to the other, hoping to hear that his brother was alright.

Hashirama paused slightly upon hearing Tobirama's calmer explanation, frowning. He was starting to get a bad feeling about Madara's apparent disappearance. Madara cared deeply for Izuna and he always made sure to answer the phone when it was Izuna on the line, no matter what. "I haven't seen him since this afternoon, when he went out to go buy the groceries," He responded shakily into the phone, biting his lip nervously. "I'd have thought he'd be with you."

The brunette could hear the younger Uchiha's voice, growing more and more panicky. Tobirama told his brother that they'd call back later, hanging up the phone. Hashirama sighed, sitting on the couch and rubbing at his temples. A slight sense of relief washed through him at the fact that Madara hadn't actually left him, but this relief was soon replaced by a sickening worry. Where was his dark-haired lover? And why had he not returned from the grocery shopping? He soon jumped up at the sound of the phone ringing, rushing to answer it. "H-hello…?" He froze as he heard Madara's voice.

After pulling out of him, Takeshi just laughed cruelly. "Pathetic." The blond then looked up at the clock. "Hm, looks like you can laze about, whore. Because unlike you, I actually go and earn money instead of leeching off of others." He soon left the room. Exhausted and in pain, Madara managed to drag himself up and go to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and scrubbing himself until his skin was raw. His chest stung and he had re-opened the injuries slightly, but he continued to scrub at himself.

Madara let himself break down, sobbing quietly as the water ran. Eventually he got out of the shower, drying himself off and testing the doors and windows. All were locked. He sat back on the bed, hugging his knees. Madara looked up suddenly, noticing the phone. He grabbed it quickly, looking at it cautiously. The Uchiha said the numbers aloud before dialling them, closing his eyes and hoping the other would pick up. A gasp of relief left his lips as he heard the other's voice. "H-Hashi… Help me…"


	6. Smile

"_H-Hashi… Help me…" _The brunette froze as he heard his lover's voice on the phone, paling slightly. "M-Madara…?" The other sounded like he was in distress. Hashirama bit his lip, a slight panic rising at the thought of the younger male being hurt. "Madara, what happened, where are you?" He questioned urgently. On the other side of the phone, he could hear Madara's voice, along with sobbing.

Hashirama bit his lip, his voice changing to a soothing tone, to try and calm the other down. "Madara, I need you to tell me where you are so I can come and pick you up," He stated gently. Eventually, Hashirama heard the other's sobs subsiding, and then the shaky voice of his lover, telling him what had happened. Hashirama's fists clenched as he listened to the other's words, at what Madara had told him had happened. A slight growl left his lips. "Madara, listen to me," Hashirama responded. "I am coming to get you, okay? Don't worry, I am coming to bring you home, and whoever hurt you, they're going to pay."

When the other hung up, Madara dropped the phone and curled up, waiting and hoping that Hashirama would arrive before his captor came back. And that Takeshi won't ever bother him again. He stared up at the clock blankly, counting the minutes and seconds. Tick. Tock. It seemed like forever that he had been left alone. He flinched and made a slight sound when finally, after forty five counted minutes, the door was being tried and slammed at. Then, he heard something snap and the door had fallen open.

Madara just covered his head and curled up more, not seeing or knowing who it was. He flinched as a hand fell upon his shoulder, and it wasn't until he heard the soothing, gentle voice that he had dared to look up at the other. "Hashirama…" He threw himself at the other, clinging to his shirt and shaking slightly. Hashirama gasped at the current state of the other, holding Madara gently. "See? I've come to take you home, Mada-chan," He whispered, rubbing the Uchiha's back, looking up at a sudden sound.

"Oh, so the whore went whining for his master to come pick him up," The blond leant against the doorframe, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Madara in Hashirama's arms. Hashirama glared back at the other, shaking with anger. So this was the man who had hurt Madara. The Uchiha shifted a little, staring at Takeshi with fearful eyes. Hashirama glanced to Madara, holding him close, protective over his young lover. "You'd do best to keep your mouth shut, bastard," Hashirama growled, letting Madara go and standing up to face the blond.

Takeshi just smirked. "Oh? Why would you care so much about that whore? He's not even faithful to you," The blond just declared with a grin. Madara cried out in protest. Hashirama just narrowed his eyes. "Why would you think I'd believe a monster like you?" He directed his question to Takeshi, who responded by grabbing Hashirama by the collar and slamming him against the wall. Madara gasped a little, lowering himself and watching quietly. He'd never seen Hashirama angry before. Not truly angry like this.

The young Uchiha could only watch as the two exchanged blows and fought against each other. He flinched a little at the snarling and the slamming of bodies against the wall, the sounds of the blows being exchanged. Madara yelled out the occasional encouragements to Hashirama, not wanting to see Hashirama be hurt just because he himself was too weak to defend himself from Takeshi.

He winced a little and scooted out of the way as the fight neared him, but he made sure to keep watching and encouraging Hashirama. Eventually, the blows weakened on both sides, but Madara cried out as he spotted the metallic gleam of a knife in Takeshi's hand. "No!" He jolted forwards, but Hashirama had managed to grip the other's hand. It soon became a struggle, and everything seemed to hit a stalemate. But something had to give, and Madara screamed out Hashirama's name as he saw the blood dripping to the floor. Hashirama cursed, his hands finding Takeshi's throat, gripping tightly, even as the blond continued to twist the knife into the Senju's stomach.

The blond was still struggling, but Hashirama continued to keep his grip on the other's throat, even as Takeshi appeared to weaken, his grip loosening from the knife until finally he let go, his body going still. Hashirama then dropped the other, taking a few steps forwards, towards Madara. He fell to his knees, coughing a little, blood trailing from his lips. "Ah, Mada-chan, are you okay…?" He asked gently, tilting his head. Madara frowned slightly, rushing over to Hashirama, picking up the phone he had dropped earlier, dialling for the ambulance.

"Idiot. Why did you have to do that?" The Uchiha chastised, worried for the other. Hashirama just chuckled weakly, watching as the younger male gave the address to whoever was on the phone before hanging up. "Ah, don't worry, Madara," He said gently, holding the other's hand. "I did it to protect you," He winced in pain at his injuries. "Oh, Madara, your clothes…" Hashirama removed his jacket, placing it around the other's shoulders. Madara slipped his arms into the sleeves, thankful that the other's jacket covered him completely.

Madara sighed in relief as he caught the sounds of the ambulance sirens, and the appearance of the paramedics, who led Hashirama away to the vehicle. The Uchiha followed quickly, making sure to keep by Hashirama's side. The Senju smiled to the other, reassuring the other that he was going to be fine, even as he was rushed into the emergency room and treated. Madara had been separated from the other to be treated himself.

At first he had struggled, momentarily forgetting about his own ordeal out of worry for his lover. But he had calmed himself down and let the doctors and nurses treat him. And then came the waiting.

The police had soon come to talk to Madara and Hashirama, and the Uchiha had been shocked to hear that Takeshi was actually dead. Once both Hashirama and himself had been released from the hospital, the next few months had been spent on going through a court case and finally proving that Hashirama had indeed killed the Takeshi in self-defence. And things then had eventually started to calm down.

Hashirama and Madara had been together for almost six months now, and everything had fallen back into place. The young Uchiha no longer had much to worry over, and his life had finally gotten back on track. And so Madara found himself on a quiet Sunday afternoon, hanging out with Hashirama, along with Izuna and Tobirama. It had been quite a shock to Madara when his younger brother announced that he and the snowy-haired Senju were together, mainly due to the fact that he had thought Tobirama was as straight as a ruler.

Hashirama seemed to be immensely pleased by the fact that their younger brothers had gotten together, and Madara had grudgingly accepted it, giving the "I will kill you if you hurt Izuna" talk to Tobirama. It had all been laughed off, and Madara was pleased with how everything had gone. Once Tobirama and Izuna had gone back home, Madara and Hashirama had decided to go to bed. Hashirama ran his hands over Madara's body gently. The Uchiha made a soft sound, moving closer to the other.

Hashirama hesitated, feeling the heat pool in his lower abdomen as the younger male nuzzled at his neck. He didn't want to scare the other or hurt him, but the heat was there. And it was quiet uncomfortable. Madara looked up to Hashirama, before moving a hand down to gently cup the other, feeling the Senju's arousal. It had just been a few months after his ordeal, but even so, he was growing a little impatient with the other's hesitance. He was sure Hashirama would not hurt him.

"You know," Madara gently rubbed the other's crotch. "I trust you, Hashirama. You don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass." Hashirama bit his lip lightly, groaning out. He then moved up, to be on top of the other, who smiled sweetly up at him. "Are you sure you want this?" His brow furrowed slightly in concern. Madara just laughed, brushing a hand against his lover's cheek. "I'm sure," He confirmed with a smile, and the brunette moved his head down, trailing soft kisses over the Uchiha's neck and chest.

Madara gasped out softly at the feel of his lover's lips, arching his back as the other continued to trail kisses over his body. Hashirama gently nipped at the other, glancing up to the other's face for his reaction. He chuckled a little at Madara's flustered expression. How beautiful his lover looked with flushed cheeks. He then moved down, moving a hand to rub at the other's length. Madara gripped at the bedsheets slightly.

Hashirama then slowly took the other into his mouth, moving his head up and down. The Uchiha's lips were parted, soft moans leaving him as the brunette swirled his tongue around his erection, sucking at him gently. After a few moments of Hashirama pleasuring him with his mouth, Madara's breath hitched a little and he felt his muscles tensing before he came. Hashirama pulled away, swallowing and moving up to kiss the other gently. Madara smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he kissed back eagerly, rolling his hips against Hashirama's. The Senju groaned lightly, leaning over the other to go through his drawers.

Hashirama leant back slightly, uncapping the bottle of lube and spreading the clear gel over his fingers. He slipped the other's underwear off, Madara lifting his hips a little, watching the other expectantly. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Hashirama told the other, before inserting a finger into Madara's entrance carefully. The Uchiha shifted a little, gasping out softly. The Senju looked to him nervously, but Madara just nodded, moving his hips. Hashirama moved the finger in and out of the other, slowly at first, increasing the pace slightly as the other moaned.

He added another finger after a while, scissoring the other slightly. Madara shifted his hips, biting a lip to hold back his sounds as the other continued to stretch him out a little. Hashirama then removed the fingers, spreading the lube over his length, positioning himself at Madara's entrance. "Okay, are you really sure you want this?" He asked gently. Madara rubbed his butt against the other's length in response. "Yes!" He responded. Hashirama nodded, intertwining their fingers and kissing him gently before pushing into the other.

Madara bit his lip to stop his sounds, though a slight gasp left him. He clenched around the other, earning a low groan from Hashirama. After a while, the Uchiha had relaxed, and Hashirama started to move slowly, his fingers still linked with his partner's as he moved. Madara arched his back a little and moaned out. Soon enough, Hashirama increased the pace gradually, moaning slightly at the feeling of Madara.

The Uchiha's moans increased in volume with the pace, and soon the pair had set up a rhythm, with Madara moving his hips down to meet Hashirama's thrusts. Hashirama pressed his lips to Madara's gently, again and again, smiling to his lover as they made love. He increased his pace again, moving a hand down to stroke at Madara's length. The Uchiha panted as he felt his muscles start to tighten. Hashirama bit his lip, feeling himself get closer to climax as Madara clenched up around him once more. Madara arched his back as he climaxed, calling out his lover's name. Hashirama came soon after, with a low groan.

Hashirama pulled out, laying down beside the other and holding him close. Madara sighed and settled beside the other, enjoying the other's warmth. Hashirama pressed his lips to the other's forehead. "Hey, Mada-chan?" He smiled gently to the other, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" The sleepy Uchiha grumbled slightly, and Hashirama chuckled. "I love you~" Madara flushed, glancing away from the other. The Senju just kissed the other's face, yawning a little and settling down, closing his eyes. Madara watched him, stretching a little before closing his own eyes, mumbling as he drifted off to sleep.

"Hn. I love you too, idiot."


	7. Confessions of the Younger Brothers

_**/This is a bonus chapter, set between chapters 3 and 4. This chapter shows something of Tobirama and Izuna's relationship. It is mentioned in chapter 6 that they were together, but that's the only hint we got at their relationship, so I decided to include this bonus chapter for all you TobiIzu fans out there~/**_

Izuna had been hanging around with Tobirama for a few weeks now, and the ravenette had found things that made the other tick, and what the other liked. People could probably tell that the two had become quite close friends, the small and skinny kid and the taller, snowy-haired male. Tobirama was quite overprotective of the younger, not that Izuna minded.

He found it all rather amusing, and also a little annoying. He wasn't that small or frail, and he suspected that Tobirama was doing it mostly to annoy him. Though, Tobirama's thoughts were mostly due to the fact that he didn't want anyone else to claim the Uchiha just for the sole purpose of hurting him. The slightly possessive thoughts brought a flush to the Senju's face, and Izuna paused his video game to glance up at the other. "Tobi, are you well?" He questioned quietly, moving over to place his hand at the other's forehead, checking his temperature.

Tobirama blinked a little as he felt the other's hand over his forehead. Izuna hummed a little. "Well, you don't feel that warm, just your cheeks," He muttered, watching the other's reactions carefully. If Tobirama was actually ill, then that was bad. He'd need to be made better so then it would be easier to hang around him. Sick people were usually more moody after all, or so the younger Uchiha had decided, from his experience with his own family.

Was it a selfish thing? Maybe so, but Izuna didn't like people yelling at him. Especially when that someone was someone he really liked. The older male just ruffled Izuna's hair, a slight smile on his lips. "I'm fine, kid, don't worry so much" The snowy-haired male responded with a shrug. The Uchiha pouted at the use of the term "kid". He stared at the other, folding his arms over his chest. Tobirama just raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Why do you never call me by my name?" Izuna questioned, leaning forwards and staring at the other. He had decided to try and get to the bottom of this. The young Uchiha was not appreciative of being called "kid" all the time. He was almost practically an adult, or so he felt. "You always call me "kid" or "Uchiha", but you never call me Izuna." Tobirama just shrugged a little.

"Is that all it's about?" He just shook his head, flicking the other in the forehead lightly. "Hey-" Izuna covered his forehead, frowning slightly. The snowy-haired male just chuckled. "I call you Uchiha because that's your name, one of 'em anyway. And then kid is just an affectionate nickname. Don't you like it, _Izuna_?" He raised an eyebrow slightly at the other. Izuna just huffed. "I'm sixteen. That is totally near enough to being an adult, and you can't be that much older," He pointed out with a shrug.

"I'm nineteen. So to me, you're still basically a kid," He shrugged, a teasing smirk gracing his lips, expecting the younger to just huff more and give up on this little conversation. What he hadn't expected was for the younger to pounce on him, causing both of them to fall off of the couch. The Uchiha's face was only centimetres away from his. Izuna smirked cockily.

"Now what're you going to do? This "kid" just bested you!" The Uchiha laughed, though he was silenced as lips were pressed to his own. A blush spreading across his cheeks, Izuna moved off of the other quickly, falling onto his butt, a hand going over his mouth. "Y-you kissed me…!" He was in complete shock, his eyes going wide. Tobirama sat up, his own cheeks flushing faintly, though he smiled at the other. "That's what it was, yeah," He nodded. Izuna continued to stare at the other, his heart pounding in his chest.

"But you kissed me!" Izuna pointed at the other, still flushing. "Why did you do that?" Tobirama chuckled. How oblivious the younger male was. Though, Tobirama wasn't going to push the poor kid too hard. He didn't want to lose a friendship, after all. "Why do people kiss, Zu?" He questioned the younger male, raising an eyebrow slightly. The Uchiha blinked a little.

"Because they want to do the thing," Izuna responded with a shrug. Madara had never really explained what "the thing" actually was, but the older male had pressed into the younger with the ideas of how it started. Tobirama stared blankly at the younger for a few moments, before bursting out into laughter. Izuna's cheeks flushed once more. "Didn't anyone teach you anything on this side of things?" The Senju asked, sighing lightly as Izuna shook his head. "Okay, listen" Tobirama started, still laughing. "People kiss because they like each other. Like in those sappy romance films."

"Wait, so you mean you like me?" Izuna tilted his head, blushing faintly. Tobirama nodded, and the younger male just hit him lightly on the head. The snowy-haired male flinched away, raising an eyebrow at Izuna. "Stupid. You could have just told me so," The Uchiha chastised gently. "I mean, I know it may be silly and sappy like in those stupid romance films, but kissing me without warning or any reason is just weird, okay?"

Tobirama just blinked a little, his cheeks flushing as he nodded. "Right, right," He nodded, leaning forwards and ruffling the other's hair again. Izuna then put his hands to his hips, staring at the other expectantly. "Now, you are gonna do it properly, okay?" Tobirama just raised an eyebrow slightly at Izuna's words. "What?" He questioned calmly. Izuna resisted the urge to facepalm. "You're going to tell me you like me, and then you can kiss me," The Uchiha explained with a slight shrug.

Tobirama looked to the other, his cheeks flushing more as he watched Izuna. The young ravenette was definitely an Uchiha. "Okay," He took a breath before speaking to the other. "I like you, Izuna. I really do, and that's why I call you kid and act like an overbearing and rather overprotective big brother. Only I'd rather not be an older brother figure but I want to kiss you and hold you close."

He brought a hand over his face, ruby eyes still glancing over to the young Uchiha. A slight smile graced Izuna's lips, and he smiled to the other. The young Uchiha's cheeks were still flushed deeply. "Ah, you do?" He tilted his head to the side. Tobirama just nodded. "Of course," He responded, not sure where this was going. He didn't even know if the younger felt the same. Izuna wrapped his arms slowly around the older male, smiling gently. He then pressed his lips to Tobirama's.

This kiss sent jolts down Tobirama's spine, and he held the younger male's waist gently. Izuna's lips tasted sweet, strawberry and sherbet. Izuna closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the other male's lips on his. Pulling away, the young Uchiha took a breath, glancing to the other shyly. "You taste like your drink," He commented with a shrug and a smile. Tobirama flushed deeply, glancing to the half empty glass of clouded lemonade on the coffee table. Izuna laughed softly. "See, that wasn't so bad," He commented lightly.

"Does this make us boyfriends now or something?" A hopeful look came over Izuna's face, and Tobirama just chuckled, kissing Izuna on the forehead. "Only if you want us to be, though some may mistake you for my girlfriend~" He teased lightly, Izuna hitting him on the shoulder and pouting. "Hm, I'm not your girlfriend. I'm a boy. So it's boyfriend." Tobirama nodded and smiled, holding the other close. "I know."


End file.
